Sing-Song Girl
Lore Sing-Song Girls are special courtesans who are masters of song. So great is their mastery of music that their music becomes magical in nature, when it is performed. Many learn this power on their own accord, the music becoming so moving that it gains a magic of it’s own. Others are taught the tradition by other Sing-Song Girls. According to legends, the very first Sing-Song Girl was a concubine to a great and powerful man, who offered her everything except for what she wanted most: his heart. Her sorrow was so moving that her singing harnessed the power of magic, and became magical in nature. These stories are unsubstantiated, but those Sing-Song Girls who are trained to follow such a path by others tend to pass this song down from generation to generation. Many powerful rulers and bureaucrats do hire Sing-Song Girls, and those reasons differ. Many hire them as entertainers, while others hire them as prostitutes. The path of the Sing-Song Girl is very attractive to Geinoujin, especially Geinoujin who specialize in singing. Many Rogues become Sing-Song Girls, as a way to magically augment their broad repertoire of abilities. Requirements Gender: Female Skills: Diplomacy 6 Ranks, Knowledge and Royalty 4 Ranks, Perform (Song) 10 Ranks Feats: Skill Focus (Perform Song) Class Features The Sing-Song Girl’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (INT), Concentration (CON), Diplomacy (CHA), Gather Information (CHA), Heal (WIS), Knowledge & Royalty (INT), Listen (WIS), Perform (CHA), Sense Motive (WIS), and Spot (WIS) Skill Points at Each Level: 6 + INT Bonus Hit Die: d6 Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: A Sing-Song gains no proficiency with any weapons or armors. Magic Song: By virtue of entertaining various individuals, the Geisha picks up stray bits of useful information here and there. The Geisha may add her Geisha Levels to her Bard/Geinoujin Levels when making a Bardic Knowledge/Geinoujin Knowledge checks. Countersong (Su): A Sing-Song Girl can use her music to counter magical effects that depend on sound (but not spells that simply have verbal components). Each round of the countersong, she makes a Perform check. Any creature within 30 feet of the Sing-Song Girl (this includes the Sing-Song Girl herself) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependant spell (such as a Sound Burst or Command spell) may use the Sing-Song Girl’s Perform check result in place of it’s saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effects of a non-instantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use the Sing-Song Girl’s result for the saves. Countersong has no effect against effects that don’t allow saves. The Sing-Song Girl may keep up the countersong for 10 rounds. Fascinate (Su): A Sing-Song Girl can use her music to cause one of more creatures to become fascinated with her. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the Sing-Song Girl, and be able to pay attention to her. The Sing-Song Girl must also be able to see the creature. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. For every two levels the Sing-Song Girl attains in the prestige class, she can target one additional creature with a single use of this ability. To use this ability, the Sing-Song Girl makes a Perform check. Her check result is the DC for each affected creature’s Will save against the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the Sing-Song Girl cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and listens to the song, taking no other actions, for as long as the Sing-Song Girl continues to play and concentrate (up to a maximum of 1 round per Sing-Song Girl level). While fascinated, a target takes a -4 penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as Listen and Spot checks. Any potential threat requires the Sing-Song Girl to make another Perform check and allows the creature a new saving throw against a DC equal to the new Perform check result. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a ranged weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Inspire Courage (Su): A Sing-Song Girl can use her music to inspire courage in her allies (including herself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to hear the Sing-Song Girl sing. The effect lasts for as long as the ally hears the Sing-Song Girl sing and for 5 rounds thereafter. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 morale bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 5th Level, this bonus increases to +2, and at 8th Level, this bonus increases to +3. Inspire Courage is a mind-affecting ability. Inspire Competence (Su): A Sing-Song Girl of 3rd level or higher with 6 or more ranks in a Perform skill can use his music or poetics to help an ally succeed at a task. The ally must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear the bard. The bard must also be able to see the ally. The ally gets a +2 competence bonus on skill checks with a particular skill as long as he or she continues to hear the bard’s music. Certain uses of this ability are infeasible. The effect lasts as long as the bard concentrates, up to a maximum of 2 minutes. A bard can’t inspire competence in himself. Inspire competence is a mind-affecting ability. Suggestion (Sp): A Sing-Song Girl can make a suggestion (as the spell) to a creature that she has already Fascinated. Using this ability does not break the Sing-Song Girl’s concentration on the Fascinate effect, nor does it allow a second saving throw against the Fascinate effect. Making a suggestion doesn’t count against a Sing-Song Girl’s daily limit on musical performances. A Will saving throw (DC 10 + Sing-Song Girl Levels + CHA modifier) negates the effect. This ability affects only a single creature (but see Mass Suggestion, below). Suggestion is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language dependent ability. Inspire Greatness (Su): A Sing-Song Girl can use music or poetics to Inspire Greatness in herself or a single willing ally within 30 feet, granting him/her extra fighting capability. To Inspire Greatness, a Sing-Song Girl must sing and an ally must hear her sing. The effect lasts for as long as the ally hears the Sing-Song Girl sing and for 5 rounds thereafter. A creature inspired with greatness gains 2 bonus Hit Dice (d10s), the commensurate number of temporary hit points (apply the target’s Constitution modifier, if any, to these bonus Hit Dice), a +2 competence bonus on attack rolls, and a +1 competence bonus on Fortitude saves. The bonus Hit Dice count as regular Hit Dice for determining the effect of spells that are Hit Dice dependant. Inspire Greatness is a mind-affecting ability. Song of Freedom (Sp): A Sing-Song Girl can use music or poetics to create an effect equivalent to the break enchantment spell (caster level equals the character’s Sing-Song Girl level). Using this ability requires 1 minute of uninterrupted concentration and music, and it functions on a single target within 30 feet. A Sing-Song Girl can’t use Song of Freedom on herself. Inspire Heroics (Su): A Sing-Song Girl can use music to inspire tremendous heroism in herself or a single willing ally within 30 feet. To Inspire Heroics, a Sing-Song Girl must sing and an ally must hear the Sing-Song Girl sing for a full round. A creature so inspired gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws and a +4 dodge bonus to AC. The effect lasts for as long as the ally hears the Sing-Song Girl sing and for up to 5 rounds thereafter. Inspire Heroics is a mind-affecting ability. Mass Suggestion (Sp): This ability functions like Suggestion, above, except that the sing-Song Girl can make the Suggestion simultaneously to any number of creatures that he has already fascinated. Mass Suggestion is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting, language-dependent ability. Ex-Sing-Song Girls Sing-Song Girls who turn away from the path are not penalized in any way.